


Водопад

by ale4el



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короткая остановка во время очередной миссии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Водопад

Они ехали уже три часа. Солнце пекло нещадно, лошади устали, да и самим неплохо было бы передохнуть и освежиться. Ран бросил быстрый взгляд на запястье – по всему выходило, что скоро они доберутся до места своего обычного привала.

\- Долго еще? – отвечая его мыслям, крикнул Юуси. Пот лился с него рекой, но он упорно отказывался снять свой щегольской пиджак, аргументируя тем, что на конской спине ему нечего делать. Ран посмеивался над ним и мысленно называл лощеным придурком. Впрочем, не только мысленно.  
\- Скоро будем, - отозвался он, чуть пришпоривая лошадь. Та недовольно вскинула голову, но подчинилась, ускоряя шаг. Через несколько минут послышался долгожданный плеск воды.  
\- Ура! Чур, я первый, - Юуси соскочил с седла и побежал вперед, на ходу скидывая драгоценный пиджак и развязывая шейный платок. Ран поморщился, тоже спешиваясь, и неторопливо привязал тюки покрепче к седлу. Можно подумать, там места двоим не хватит. Впрочем, если его превосходительство желает омыться в одиночку, пускай. У них есть время для неторопливого отдыха.

Он расположился на широких плоских камнях, предусмотрительно подстелив под спину захваченный с собой плед. В небе не было ни облачка, но здесь, в тени невысокого кустарника, царила приятная прохлада. Рядом пели птицы, едва слышно пахло диким шиповником, и жизнь определенно была хороша. Вначале. Спустя полчаса Ран, сперва терпеливо дожидавшийся возвращения Юуси, выругался и пошел за ним сам. 

Маленький водопадик стекал с гор в небольшую заводь, окруженную густой порослью кустарника. Продравшись сквозь ветки и пару раз оцарапавшись, злой и раздраженный Ран хотел окликнуть потерявшего остатки совести Юуси, но того нигде не было видно. Над ухом мягко прожужжала стрекоза и чуть не села прямо на нос, заставив дернуть головой. От резкого движения цветы кустарника осыпались вниз дождем душистых лепестков, и от сладкого запаха чуть закружилась голова. Солнце припекало макушку, но уже не яростно, как днем, а ласково и мягко, в ветвях щебетали птицы, и Ран неожиданно для себя стал успокаиваться. Он отодвинул еще несколько веток, высунулся почти по пояс и наконец увидел Юуси.

Тот стоял спиной к нему, запрокинув голову, подставляя тело под льющиеся сверху струи. Светлые волосы потемнели от воды и спускались едва ли не ниже шеи, и Юуси время от времени зарывался в них пальцами, словно стараясь вымыть получше, хотя нужды в этом, по мнению Рана, уже не было. Он хотел окликнуть напарника, но помедлил, наблюдая, как тот скользит руками по телу, проводит по груди, животу, снова поднимает руки к голове, чуть наклоняется, подставляя воде затылок. Капли весело разбивались о него и отскакивали в стороны, словно играли с тяжелыми прядями. Ран закусил губу. Он чувствовал одновременно неловкость и азарт, слабое торжество, словно то, что он стоял здесь одетый, с ножом за поясом, при полностью обнаженном и беззащитном Юуси, давало ему некое преимущество. Он хотел бы сейчас подойти к напарнику и дернуть его за мокрые волосы, запрокидывая назад голову, обнажая шею. Хотел бы увидеть возмущение в глазах и недовольно изогнутые губы, ощутить, как его дыхание чуть прервется, а тело превратится в натянутую струну, готовое к броску. Как они будут бороться в струях водопада, и в конце концов Юуси окажется целиком в воде, а потом они вылезут на берег, мокрые и уставшие, и Ран прижмет его к земле, шепча: «Ну что, напыщенное высочество, надрал я тебе задницу?»

Он потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение. От духоты все плыло перед глазами, приторный аромат цветов мешал дышать, одежда липла к напряженному телу. Надо было наконец окликнуть Юуси, но вместо этого Ран отошел подальше в тень и, тихо ступая, вернулся в лагерь. 

***

\- Прости, я, кажется, увлекся, - извинился Юуси, подходя и садясь рядом на покрывало. – Не подашь мне чистое полотенце?  
\- У тебя уже есть одно, - буркнул Ран, не желая принимать извинения – недостаточно искренние, на его взгляд.  
\- У нас по два на каждого, между прочим, моими стараниями, - завелся тот, перегибаясь через него и начиная рыться в сумках. Его мокрая макушка елозила по плечу, одежда пропиталась влагой, раздражающе горячее дыхание чувствовалось даже через ткань, и Ран не выдержал – схватил за руку и больно заломил за спину, сказал зло:  
\- Ты что, специально это делаешь?  
\- Делаю что?  
\- Бесишь меня!  
\- На себя посмотри! Тебе полотенца жалко?  
\- Надо их беречь, новый привал нескоро.  
\- Отпусти меня!  
\- А ты веди себя пристойно, я весь промок!

Юуси вырвался из рук Рана, оттолкнул его и вскочил на ноги. Они орали друг на друга, заводясь все больше, пока не охрипли, потом Ран демонстративно схватил свое полотенце и быстрым шагом направился к водопаду. Чертова поездка и чертов Юуси, с которым невозможно не цапаться каждый Божий день! 

Он вымылся быстро, яростно оттирая кожу, словно задался целью содрать ее до костей. Потом накинул на плечи грязную рубашку и вернулся к месту стоянки. Юуси, увидев его, поперхнулся только что заваренным чаем.

\- Ты что себе позволяешь? Нельзя было одеться там же, а не разгуливать тут, в чем мать родила?  
\- Из-за твоей истерики я забыл смену одежды, - процедил Ран, быстро натягивая чистые штаны. – И хватит уже разыгрывать святую невинность. Тоже мне, нашелся поборник морали.

Юуси сверкнул глазами и отвернулся, демонстративно потягивая чай. Рану он его не предложил.

Остаток вечера прошел в напряженном молчании, что было совершенно неудивительно. Потушив костер, они улеглись рядом с еще горячими углями и поплотнее закутались в одеяла, хотя ночь обещала быть теплой. Ран долго не мог заснуть и уже принялся считать овец, когда его наконец сморила слабая дрема. 

Проснулся он от шороха где-то справа. Резко сел, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту и нащупывая рукоятку ножа под импровизированной подушкой. Шорох раздался снова, и Ран понял, что это Юуси ворочается во сне, наполовину сбросив одеяла. В густом мраке почти ничего не было видно, но Рану удалось различить бледные контуры его обнаженной шеи и светлые волосы. Юуси пошевелился, шумно выдохнув ртом, и подбросил вверх бедра. Рана бросило в жар, когда он понял, что происходит. 

Юуси едва слышно стонал, и Ран отчетливо представил себе, как его ладонь быстро и жестко двигается под одеялом, скользя по напряженному члену, наверняка очень горячему и твердому на ощупь, как мелкие капли пота выступают на лбу, а рука судорожно сжимается, приближая пик наслаждения, острого и пряного, как глоток подогретого вина. Они как-то пили такое вино на одной из миссий, кажется, где-то в Англии, а может, в Германии, в глухой деревушке, занесенной снегом… Мысли путались, Ран чувствовал, что от жара в груди становится нечем дышать. Он хотел разорвать этот заколдованный круг и выйти из него прежним и цельным, но распадался на куски. Пальцы скребли покрывало, исподтишка подкрадываясь к застежкам брюк. Это все происходит против его воли, твердил себе Ран, и знал, что обманывается, врет себе в количествах, какие и не снились самому опытному лгуну. Он сгорает давно, переплавляя желание в ярость и боль, и от ответного жара его каждый раз бросает на самый край. Юуси ничего не подозревает, но тоже горит, Ран ощущал это всей кожей. Они – просто два дурака, способные посмотреть правде в лицо, только когда в нее ткнут самым носом.

Его рука двигалась в унисон с дыханием Юуси, которое становилось все тяжелее с каждой минутой. Вот он словно бы запнулся, хрипло забормотал что-то, и пришлось изо всех сил напрягать слух, чтобы различить слова, но шепот превратился в хрип, а потом оборвался на высокой ноте. Ран кончил, содрогаясь от оргазма, выплеснулся горячими струями на дрожащие пальцы. А после лежал без сил, глядя в черное равнодушное небо, и вслушивался в успокаивающееся дыхание рядом.

***

Юуси проснулся рано, солнце только-только начало подниматься из-за линии горизонта. Во всем теле царила сонная истома, ноги и руки не желали слушаться, до смерти не хотелось откидывать одеяло, вставать, будить Рана, готовить завтрак…

Ран. Черт. Он снова не сдержался прошлой ночью. Но проклятые воспоминания о том, как тот выскочил из озера почти голым, в одной рубашке, болтающейся на плечах, превращали кровь в бурлящий чистый спирт. Возбуждение скручивало в жгуты, и заснуть просто так он не смог. Господи, да сколько же можно?! Счастье еще, что Ран дрых, как сурок, такого и пушкой не разбудишь.

Осторожно приподнявшись на локте, Юуси вытянул шею. Ран спал, положив голову на сгиб локтя, красные пряди упали на лоб, и, кажется, в них застрял розовый цветочный лепесток. Юуси едва не прыснул в голос, представив себе, как напарник просыпается и с недоумением достает цветы из волос. Даже жаль, что лепесток успеет десять раз слететь. Было бы забавно спросить, часто ли Ран украшает себя на ночь.

Юуси снова откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Им предстоит долгий путь, и он еще успеет узнать ответы на все вопросы.


End file.
